Locations
The following is a list of locations that appear in the series. Some countries are not named but nonetheless based on real world equivalents. The Bahamas is an island nation in the Caribbean southeast of Florida. Yosuke Hinoki's wife and his daughter Mana live on a house on the beach and he relocated here after the SR Unit was wiped out. The Bahamas' proximity to the United States helps Yosuke in his new role as an advisor the National Security Agency. Koko Hekmatyar, Tojo, and Jonah ran into Yosuke and Mana while walking on the beach. While Tojo and Yosuke talked, Jonah and Koko helped Mana build a .Chapter 48 Dubai is an within the . A city within the emirate is also named . Dubai is named in the manga, but hinted at in the anime. England is a country that is part of the . Koko's Squad went here after departing South Africa in order to work on a UAV deal involving Country A and Country B. They briefly trained in the countryside before journeying to , where Scarecrow has an office. Hungary is a landlocked country in . Its capital is , where Spin is based undercover as a trading magnate. Indonesia is a large island nation in Southeast Asia. Its capital is , where one branch of the SR Unit was based. Tojo was previously stationed here until he resigned from the SR Unit and was recruited by Kasper Hekmatyar within 20 minutes after they met. Kasper and his bodyguards later wiped out the SR Unit soldiers who had been sent to take them out as part of Plan KK. Iraq is an Arab country in . Lehm, Wiley, and Echo saw service here in 1991 during the . Hex went to ground here in the mountains after her operation to kill Jonah in Prague was defeated, but as she had been tracked by HCLI, Koko was able to send a B-52 to bomb the area she was holed up in, killing her. Lehm and Wiley along with with Lutz were on hand to confirm Hex's death and they later returned to help Koko make a shipment, although Iraq does not fall within Koko's territory. Russia is a country in northern . It fought a brief war against an unnamed Eastern European country on its border for control of a local pipeline. During the conflict, Russian Hind-Es attacked some of Pollack's men in the mountains and his base was bombed. However after he set up a missile launcher that had been delivered by Koko the bombings stopped. Somalia is an East African country located on the . Lehm was deployed here in 1991 following the .Chapter 1 attacked the Atlas when it was en route from Dubai to South Africa. Tajikistan is a mountainous landlocked country in . Chan Guoming's men led by Karen Low and Kasper's bodyguards clashed here at some point and lost, and Chan and Karen thus bear a grudge against Kasper. Unnamed countries Certain Eastern European country Certain West Asian country A certain West Asian country is where Jonah is from. It borders a major nationChapter 12 and in the anime the agreement that the deputy commander and Yusuf Gasud are signing is shown to be in , suggesting that it is one of the .Episode 5 The military has child soldiers to some degree, as Jonah was with the Mountain Division. Republic T Republic T is in the and is very similar to the former . One of its provinces, Autonomous Region X, has a centuries-long history of ethnic strife and is the base of the Balkan Dragons, who are led by the internationally wanted criminal Dragan Nikolaevich. References Category:Locations